shugo chara,christine,mariah,ashley, kingdom heart
by misari kaito
Summary: hinatamisari: this was not only made by me i have to give credit to those who are in it besides me and here they are kairiangle035 and soraxlight they helped me and are also in this story all of us are me and them


Shugo chara , Mariah, Christine, Ashley, Kingdom hearts, Final fantasy

Hi my name is Christine I have 2 charas there names are yukiku and kyoko there abilities are yukiku controls everything that has to do with snow and kyoko is good with sports. Hi my name is Mariah and I am from kingdom hearts and final fantasy. And we are best friends but there is just one problem we are from 2 different worlds and we see each everyday and play together everyday. As for our powers together are sweet. We have fun though people come and fight us or in Christines case she fights x-charas. And she helps me fight the heartless and the monsters and bad guys. So we have fun. Mariah also has a sister named Ashley who has a keyblade like Mariah.

Chapter one powers:

You know powers never just come to you. you have to either be born with them, wished for them or get them from someone they never just apper out of nowhere for no reason. When you get powers there is always something you have to do with them even if its only saving the eggs of our hearts or using them to beat heartless, monsters and bad guys up well this chapter is about how we all got our powers true that sometimes one day you could not have powers then the next you could its very unpredictable but you always figure out how you got them and how to use them once you get help by the chara itself the guardians a friend or someone who teaches you. welcome to our world and that we hope you enjoy reading about it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Now on with the chapter. It was a normal day at school for us at least as normal as we all knew it would get. When all of a suddenly we got to gym where we were practicing fencing that's where it all started. Gym itself was usually not very eventful but when we were practicing fencing all of a sudden keyblades appeared in me and my sisters hands we had no idea what they were for or what to do with them but when we put the fencing swords down the keyblades disappeared. However me and my sister knew they were still there but we didn't know what to do so we left school during gym. We walked past the school that Christine goes to and she had two eggs in her hands both unhatched and she was just as unaware of how and what to do. So we walked past an elementary school it was still insignificant as it was before but we stopped there and sat on a bench talking and trying to figure out what was going on. We heard the bell that let everyone there out of school after a couple minutes and then some people saw Christine who still had both eggs in her hand and who was talking to me and my sister as we were to her so we at least could try and figure out whats going on. And then one of the people said hello what do you have there and Christine put the eggs in her bag then cause though she didn't know what they were she didn't want anything to happen to them. The person said hi my name is tadase and I can help you with those eggs and tell you what they are and everything. I also would like you to meet the others who's eggs have hatched already and they're called charas. And after that boy had come another only his name was sora and he has a keyblade and said he would teach me and my sister how to use them. All we had done that day was go to school and then sit on that bench and people had found us and everything that happened that day had turned the world we knew as normal different cause now we had powers weather it be the eggs Christine had that were considered as charas or the keyblades me and my sister have or my powers I got beside those ones that were from a world called final fantasy. The next couple days me and my sister trained with sora to learn how to use and control our keyblades. Christine's eggs hatched in those couple days so she also had started training with her charas while we were training. But when we all saw each other at school we would talk with each other and walk each other home. After a while we figured we would train together every other day just to see how each other was doing and to play with each other after we were done training.


End file.
